


Croydon's Christmas

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon smiled as soon as she viewed a woman walking by a few Salem homes.





	Croydon's Christmas

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Sarah Croydon smiled as soon as she viewed a woman walking by a few Salem homes. Her fangs were revealed after she hissed.  
It was going to be the woman's last Christmas. Sarah attacked the woman before she consumed the latter's blood. A victim without Charles Croydon. Wonderful Christmas gifts. 

 

THE END


End file.
